


And The Light Guides You Home

by KrazySuperGirl



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Character Study, Gen, The Force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22393738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrazySuperGirl/pseuds/KrazySuperGirl
Summary: Very short character study of Kanan Jarrus.
Relationships: Ezra Bridger & Kanan Jarrus, Kanan Jarrus/Hera Syndulla
Kudos: 30





	And The Light Guides You Home

Caleb Dume got these feelings sometimes. 

They were small, almost insignificant, and held his attention for maybe a second or so before the moment passed. When he was an Initiate, he kept noticing Master Billaba if she was in the room, as if his eyes were drawn to her. He passed it off as a trick of the light, and when she took him as her Padawan, he dismissed it as coincidence. 

He had forgotten  _ there is no coincidence with the Force _ .

During the War, the troops’ comm units sometimes took on a vaguely menacing air, but this feeling passed too. He didn't realize the warning the Force was giving him.

After he became Kanan Jarrus, he pushed the Force deep down, far behind his strongest shields, and tried his best to ignore all the little premonitions. Still, he couldn't help but notice the way Hera's voice rang through his mind the first time he heard it or the way the air sang of home with his first step onto the  _ Ghost _ .

As the years passed, little by little, small threads of Light weaved themselves into his heart. They came in the form of Hera's laugh, or Chopper's scolding after a particularly nasty run-in with Imperials, Zeb’s gradual return to life and purpose after the loss of his people, or Sabine's first piece of art on the walls of the  _ Ghost. _ They pushed him to open himself to the Force again through these bonds with other people.

The premonitions returned gradually too, and with them, flashes of things he couldn't explain. They always came back to Lothal, though he convinced himself it was because they had contacts there, and they had more intel on the Empire's movements there. But there were also the moments when he thought he saw flashes of orange and blue in the corner of his eye or felt the weight of a long-ago hidden lightsaber at his belt when there was only a blaster there. Sometimes he caught himself watching the street kids as if he was expecting to find a familiar face among them, and one day, he suddenly found that the Force refused to let him ignore the kid with dark hair, blue eyes, an orange jumpsuit, and a strong Force-signature.

When he started training Ezra, he was forced to acknowledge his past, and to finally accept that he was a Jedi. Through the years, he began to realize the full extent of the role the Force played in his life and to see how the Force was guiding him through premonitions.

That didn't make meeting the Loth-wolves any less surprising, nor was he any less confused whenever a baby's cry caught his attention. However, when he realized what the bad feeling about the fuel depot meant and pieces began clicking together in his mind, he made a decision. He needed to protect Hera, their unborn child, and the rest of his family. He had always known he would, but he realized, as he sensed Imperials approaching from the horizon, that it would mean his life this time.

  
When Kanan Jarrus, born Caleb Dume, held back flames to protect the ones he loved, he knew he would become one with the Force, since that was what he knew of the meaning of the old Jedi saying.  _ There is no death, there is the Force. _ So what he also knew was this; he would always be with them in the Force, whatever form that might take.


End file.
